


Dancing With Your Ghost

by BlueLegends



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Marinette decides to move on from her crush on Adrien only to find new obstacles in her path. Chat mysteriously disappears and Adrien's father pulls him out of school. With new heroes and villains, she finds herself at crossroads as she tries to reunite with her Chaton again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

For a long time, Adrien was the only thought on her mind. She wanted something real with him. Heck, she fell for him because of his kindness, not for his awesome looks... his emerald green eyes, smooth skin, athletic body or golden blond hair.

Back to track.

Marinette deadpanned. She didn't stay true to herself. She became obsessed with the idea of being with him. She had posters of him plastered all over her wall, a collage of her photos as her desktop background and a picture of him as her mobile wallpaper. Her feelings were anything but genuine now. She was just like Chloe.

She didn't know the real him.

And how could he reciprocate her feelings if he didn't even know her?

She didn't even know why she became stuttering mess around him. She genuinely believed she loved him, however Marinette could not keep her life on hold chasing after some fantasy. Not anymore.

* * *

Love hurt.

Kim proposed to whom he believed was his soulmate. How could it not be? They were both the hottest in the class. He was the king of jocks and she was the queen bee. He and Chloe were meant to be together.

Or at least that's what he thought until she rejected him in the cruelest way possible and got him akumatized.

While he was occasionally mean, he'd never have done that to anyone. Yeah, it's true he bullied Ivan and antagonized a caged panther, but he realized the error of his ways, after his brief stint as Dark Cupid.

It was not cool to hurt others.

He remembered Marinette urging him to go and propose to Chloe. He'd doubts before but her encouragement gave him the strength to open up his heart to someone else. Well, his heart broke as a result but he doubted Marinette would have told him to propose to his crush if she knew that it was Chloe.

Marinette was truly special. She always stood up for others and helped those in need even at the cost of her own happiness. She was a good friend to everyone.

She was pretty too.

If only she didn't love Adrien...

Wait what!

His arm skidded on the table and he accidentally pushed his book off the table. It fell to the floor. And Kim realized that he was in Mme Bustier's class.

"Anything you want to share with the rest of us, Kim?" She asked pointedly.

Everyone was looking at him, some of them stifling laughs. He noticed one face in between them, sitting in the second row, who looked at him concerned.

He felt himself blushing.

"No mam. It's nothing." He said, stooping down to pick up his book.

Caline Bustier nodded. "Please pay attention to the class."

He realized he was still looking at Marinette, who had resumed taking notes.

Kim quickly looked away, before anybody could notice.

His eyes widened in realization.

He had a crush on Marinette!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka reflects on her life, no pun intended. Adrien gets a new crush.

Juleka felt lost. She'd always been able to vent silently... Yeah, those two words didn't go together but still she never let her emotions take control of her. She'd never lashed out at someone. Hawkmoth changed that by violating her emotions and manipulating her into becoming a freaking supervillain! Like what the hell!

And the worst thing... her supervillain form was pink and glittery. Reflekta was a cool name but the costume was a total disaster. It's not that she hated pink. She loved Rose's pink dresses. Pink just didn't match her goth vibe.

That was not the point.

The point was that she was sick of not being able to process her emotions without getting turned into Hawkmoth's pawn!

And it was not just her! Everyone in Paris was scared of getting akumatised!

She was so fucking tired of this. That's why when a tiny god appeared out of an ornate box which had mysteriously appeared on her bed and offered to turn her into a superhero, she didn't hesitate. She was so going to kick Hawkmoth's ass to kingdom come.

* * *

Adrien gulped.

What just happened?

He felt his throat go dry and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He had never lost his cool before, not even when he was flirting with Ladybug. He was never nervous. It wasn't a part of his identity, either as Adrien or as Chat.

But now, he was simply awestruck.

Should he even be feeling this way?

"That was amazing!" Someone exclaimed. Adrien found himself nodding.

The blue haired boy grinned, opening his eyes and noticed the small crowd that had gathered around him in the park as he was strumming the guitar while sitting under a tree.

The boy made an exaggerated bow and looked at him. Adrien's heart skipped a beat. He didn't even know this guy. The boy winked at him before turning around and walking back to the class.

The crowd dispersed but he found himself staring after the boy. He couldn't explain it but there was something in the music... something in the way he looked at him...

"Ugh! Don't tell me you got another crush!" Plagg whined.

Adrien blinked before forcing a laugh. He started walking towards his homeroom. "I'm in love with Ladybug." He whispered. "Plus I don't even know him. And he's a guy."

"So?" Plagg drawled. "You were like a lovesick puppy. You don't even look at your lady like that. Plus he noticed you."

"He doesn't even know me-"

"Yet. I'm betting he'll sweep you off your feet."

"What?"

"Kid, you need to figure shit out. Or get camembert. Whatever suits you, I guess."

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg's comments. He never knew why his kwami was obsessed with cheese but he didn't particularly care. Plagg was his friend, brother and guardian all rolled into one and he cherished his company.

He loved the freedom being Chat Noir gave him. He treasured the time he spent with his Lady even though she didn't return his affections and perhaps he did go overboard. Ladybug was the first girl who didn't swoon over him and the first friend he made as himself... not as a world famous model. She was incredible and he could not help but fall deeply in love with her.

All that changed when he returned home to find it completely empty. Before he could do anything, he felt something slam against the back of his head, knocking him down. He saw Hawkmoth looking down at him, his cold blue eyes blazing with fury and disgust. How did he know who he was? Oh no... He worried for Ladybug, as his consciousness slipped away. He didn't feel Plagg phase through his hand and fleeing the mansion with the ring and he definitely didn't notice Hawkmoth lowering his transformation, his rage replaced by sadness and helplessness as he carried his son back to his room.

* * *

Ladybug sighed, swinging her yoyo and deflecting another energy blast. She charged at the latest akuma, dodging his attacks and knocking him unconscious with a spin kick to his forehead. Normally, she'd be more gentle but today, she was pissed. And anyway, the akuma victims will be reverted to normal with no trace of their physical injuries or memories of their akumatised personas.

Chat Noir had been missing for an entire week. She was worried about him. The tabloids were driving her crazy with their conspiracy theories about Chat Noir leaving after a tumultuous breakup with Ladybug.

Adding to that was the fact that Adrien had been forced to withdraw from school by his father and barred from contacting his friends. True, she'd decided on giving up her infatuation with him but still he was a good friend and she was worried about him.

She missed Chat more than she missed Adrien though. Heck, she even missed his horrible puns. Tikki reassured her that maybe he had some kind of emergency but deep in her heart, she felt something unsettling.

What if something had happened to Chat and she didn't know about it! Sometimes she hated the rule about secret identities!

She just wanted her partner back! True he was annoying with his flirtations but he was also her best friend!

"Bye bye, little akuma!" She said, purifying the akuma. She extended her fist hoping for a 'pound it' with Chat, only to realise seconds later, he wasn't there.

Damn it! She cursed before swinging her yoyo and taking off.

* * *

Juleka bit her lips, seeing the livestream from Ladyblog. Another attack where Chat hadn't shown up. So it was true. Chat Noir was missing.

"You need to go out there. It's your destiny." The black fuzzy kwami nuzzled her ear. "I am the kwami of shadows and balance. The only time I am called upon is when the balance between chaos or darkness is upset. And I chose you to be my champion, Juleka Couffaine."

"I can't. I'm not a freaking hero." She retorted. Despite her initial excitement, she felt insecure. Being a hero meant being in the spotlight. And she screwed everything up whenever she felt others were observing her.

The bat kwami hissed before flapping his wings and flying up so that he could sit on the tip of her nose.

"Jules, listen to me. Transform and help her. There's a reason you got this miraculous now. You are needed." He said sternly. "You have the power to help Paris and Ladybug can't do this without a partner."

"If you say so. She did save me twice." She said, before raising her bracelet. "Swoop, take flight!"

Purple light wrapped around her. She was clad in a skinfitting black suit and her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. A purple bat themed mask shielded her hazel eyes. She wore a black choker studded with diamonds and a leather jacket. Giant leathery wings extended from her back.

She flew out of the open windows. She smirked. Despite living in a boat, her room was quite spacious.

She flapped her wings and flew just above the waterline, the force of her wings creating huge waves that spread across the Siene.

Juleka smirked, her usual impulse to blend into the shadows and hide her face beneath her bangs replaced by absolute confidence.


End file.
